You Can Let Go Now Daddy
by CastielAndTheBlueBox
Summary: Jorgen takes Daisy out on their first date. It goes pretty well... aside from the threats on his life.


_**A/N: As promised, I'm straight onto another story!**_

From practically the word go, Darcy and Jane had planned the weddings of their babies.

Jorgen Thorson and Daisy Lewis-Barton had always hung out together, occasionally with little Rebecca Banner, but for the most part, they were best friends, so it was no surprise when Daisy had shyly walked into the kitchen, looked her mother in the eye, and told her that she and Jorgen were going to the movies together. The _'aw' _ her mother had offered only caused her to blush further, and she'd scuttled out the room before the inevitable questioning began.

The condom she found on the bed later that night was absolutely mortifying. She was seventeen, for god's sake, and she wouldn't give out on the first date anyway. Ew.

* * *

Jorgen had gone to his father for dating advice (and vowed afterwards that it would never happen again). He'd gotten thumped on the back, informed that 'Miss Daisy is undoubtedly the ideal woman for you, and she has excellent birthing hips!', and told that the height of romance would be to bring her a boar he had slaughtered himself.

Luckily, Jane overheard that last part and told him off. Jorgen was a little offended that she had that little faith in him- and a little confused as to how his father could spend so much time on earth, and be married to a ex-Midgardian, and _still _not be properly informed of proper dating rituals. Jane told him to take her to the movies and then bring her back home. And drop her off at the door. Maybe steal a kiss, if it felt right.

* * *

When Clint found out, however, it was a completely different kettle of fish. Jorgen almost jumped out of his skin when he heard someone jump into his room. Clint was standing in front of him, arms folded.

"Mr Barton!" he said, straightening his posture and looking like he'd rather be anywhere but there. He'd gotten some qualities from his father, but as he'd grown and matured, he was really more like his mother in nature. Clint pinned him against a wall.

If he really wanted to, Jorgen could push him off, but he didn't want Daisy hating him if he accidentally broke her dad's arm. He didn't want her hating him before they'd even really dated. Well. She didn't hate him, technically, they were friends, but... well. He could do without the family drama.

"If you hurt my little girl in any way, if you so much as look at her the wrong way. If you knock her up before she's at least twe- scratch that. If you ever have sex with her before she's thirty, I will castrate you and it won't be pretty. Understood?" he glared at the young Asgardian, who nodded frantically. He knew Clint couldn't _technically_ castrate him, or stop him having sex with Daisy before she was thirty, if they got that far, but he didn't want to make him any more angry.

"Y-yes, Mr Barton." he managed. Clint smiled.

"Good. We understand each other. I'll see you later." he said, with a nod, lifting himself up into the vents. Jorgen stared after him before flopping down on his bed. He was terrified.

* * *

Rebecca's threat was worse than Clint's, purely because she did actually have the capacity to hurt him, having inherited Bruce's ability to Hulk out (though she had more control over it, thanks to the fact she'd only inherited half his genes- she could choose if it happened or not). She sat down next to him at lunch with a sweet smile, picked up her fork and knife, and looked at him, omlette halfway to her mouth.

"I really hope you understand that if Daisy ends up hurt, I know millions of ways to kill you with a pencil. Plus, my alter ego would probably enjoy smashing you into the concrete." she told him, still with that smile on her face. Jorgen groaned.

"Why does everyone think I'm gonna hurt her? I do actually like her, you know!" he said, and Rebecca shrugged.

"Well. Everyone says things they don't mean, sometimes." the eighteen year old glanced in the direction of one of the younger members of the room- Parker- before back to the Asgardian.

"You gotta avoid hurting the people you love. So. Watch it."

* * *

The movie had gone well, all in all, and Jorgen walked Daisy to her door. She smiled up at him, shifting a little from foot to foot. Jorgen smiled back.

"So... tonight was nice. Thank you." she said, and the boy nodded.

"Yeah. I, uh, had a good time. I think that we should do tha- umph!" his words were cut off as she pulled him into a quick kiss, before moving away, blushing darkly.

"See you tomorrow, Jorgen. Um. Yeah. Have a good night." she nodded, and moved in. Jorgen stood outside, staring at the door for a few minutes, and pressing his hand to his mouth, still feeling her lips there. He returned home with a big grin on his face and new hope for the future in his step.


End file.
